As instant food and beverage have been developed, a variety of containers proper to the instant food and beverage have been developed.
A conventional container having a dual-cavity comprises a main container body and a sub-container body that is fitted on an upper portion of the main container body. The main container body is for containing beverage and the sub-container body is for containing snack.
However, due to a seal problem, such a conventional container is used only for an instant food. That is, it cannot be used as a seal package for beverage and food. Furthermore, the conventional container is designed not to dispense the beverage to another containers.
Another conventional container comprises a first cup for storing beverage and a second cup inserted into the first cup to store snack. The second cup is provided with a spouting hole.
However, such a conventional container has also a seal problem. In addition, since the spouting hole is designed not to proper for the human body, it is inconvenient to drink the beverage stored in the main cup.
Therefore, there is a need for a container that can be used as a multi-purpose and can preserve the contents for a long time by improving the seal structure.